Admiral Bitchface
Nobody knows more about interplanetary war than Chester Bitchface, who’s been serving in the military as long as the concept of interplanetary war has existed. He was a young enlistee when the United States Navy still existed and joined Titan’s Navy after Earth’s…troubles. Chester comes from a long line of Naval Bitchfaces. Bitchface sons and daughters have torpedoed U-boats, weathered the Tet Offensive, fought in all three Gulf Wars and dropped ordinance on Sydney during the Great Aboriginal Conflict. "Bitchface" was an Anglicized version of the German surname Bichfass. Throughout generations, Bitchface men and women have debated a return to the original spelling. However, in a military setting, “Bitchface” has clear advantages. What foe wants to face a Bitchface and what soldier or sailor would ever question orders from a Bitchface and so, "Bitchface" it remains. Admiral Bitchface is the highest-ranking officer in the Titan Navy and answers directly to the Defense Council and the President himself. Other than a relatively small Titan Ocean Guard and Titan Land Guard, the Titan Navy is practically the entire military, making Admiral Bitchface the most powerful military figure on Titan. Bitchface has a love-hate relationship with Titan Force Five. The team historically gets results when all other resources fail and as the "tip of the spear", as the saying goes, they perform brilliantly under the most adverse conditions and against the heaviest resistance. On the flip side, the team is peppered with weak links—the President’s trollop of a daughter doesn’t belong anywhere near a cockpit and now a nerd and a monkey are flying military hardware worth billions. Public adoration also shields the team from harsh punishment when they fail to follow orders to the letter. As soon as Titan Force Five screws up royally enough, it’s Bitchface’s aim to restaff the team completely. }} He tries numerous times to get rid of the Titan Force Five. Admiral Bitchface, age 66,7 is an official of the Titan military service, and comes from a line of Bitchface military officers. He is responsible for the original team's disbandment, wanting to save funds during peace time and because of his own personal loathing for the Titan Force Five's antics in the past. Though he refused to rebuild Titan Maximum at first, Bitchface is forced to comply by the President due to the Titan Force Five getting the people's support and Gibbs (whom he assumed to be an idiot just like the rest of Titan Force Five) having the platoon Bitchface sent after him systematically slaughtered. However, he manages to embezzle 490 million of the 500 million Zurich fund for his own attempt to stop Gibbs, Project Colostomy, forming a collaboration with Hammerschmiddtt Motors to create Titan Megamum. Eventually, when the Jodi sex tape is made public, Bitchface gets a suitable reason to disband the team for good and replace Titan Maximum with Titan Megamum, though he doesn't realize that Troy has joined forces with Gibbs. He doesn't know his Titan Megamum or called, "Project Colostomy" was a failed plan.